The Third Option
by Mrs. Quincy
Summary: Jude is about to get married to someone who's not Tommy. Now she's giving him a choice will he mess up again? "Do you want me to marry him Tommy?"
1. Disclaimer avoid at all costs

Disclaimer:

I hate these things but I don't own a thing if not instant star would be constant Jommy smut and Jamie dead and Tommy in my room locked up.

So CTV and the-n don't rub it in my face I am making no money off this.


	2. It's up to you Tommy

I was pacing nervous as hell. Today was her day. The day.

The girl I was in love with was about to get married. But it wasn't to me. No it was to my brother. I grunted and held in the pain. Damn Jude Harrison! Oh wait my mistake soon to be Mrs. Christopher Dubois. I sighed even after everything we've been through these 7 years she was still marrying him.

I remember that day perfectly when she came running up to my apartment that day. She was all out of breath and her hair was messy as hell but she simply said "Let's do it; all of it".

She had picked me instead of that weenie Jamie. We went to Thailand and we fell in love with it. Sure we had our troubles like a few guys here and there. Then the day that crushed me. We had just had a bad fight and I left for awhile. When I came back I saw her crying on our couch.

_"I can't do this Tommy; I can't" Jude said._

_"What Jude what?" I was on the verge of tears._

_"Us all we do is fight now Tommy all we do is fight" She said._

_"NO Jude we can fight it" I said holding her tight._

_She was as still as stone in my arms. _

_"We can't Tommy we just can't" She said and walked away packing her things leaving her key on the table._

_I destroyed the apartment that day and I cried allowing the pain to flood my body._

A few years later I saw her with my brother and I was crushed. We stayed friends but it was never in of. One day I saw a letter but I got it too late and now she and Chris where about to get married and I was nothing but the best man.

I continued pacing in my tuxedo before I heard Sadie scream. She was angry and bloated in her green bridesmaid dress as most pregnant women though.

"FINE JUDE BE LATE TO YOUR OWN WEDDING"

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Jude isn't even wearing her dress Tommy. Can you go to talk some sense into her?" Sadie asked. I nodded and walked in to the room.

Jude was as beautiful as ever. Her hair messy down as she stared out at the vineyards.

"Jude what's wrong?"

"I don't know" she said shrugging.

"Do you not love him?"

"I don't know".

Man could this girl be infuriating! How could she not know?

"How can you marry him when you don't know if you love him?" I asked annoyed to hell by now.

She shrugged again and said "You know I have three options right now? Option three is out but option one I go in there and marry him. Option two I walk out that door and become a runaway bride Tommy".

She looked into my eyes and before I could say another word she asked "Do you want me to marry him Tommy?"

"Why does that matter?" I asked.

Isn't it obvious no I don't Hell NO!

"Because you're going to decide if you want me to I'll do it if not I'll run away so what is it Tommy?" She said still looking straight into my eyes.

I looked at both doors and saw what she was offering. I was still thinking.

"Sop decide quick cause they're waiting for me Quincy?" She said standing up now.

I was being stupid. So I did what I wanted to do all these years. I kissed those ruby lips and devoured her mouth and held her to me with a smirk.

She was about to walk out before I held her arm. She looked at me with pain in her eyes before I pointed to the windows and she sighed with relief.

"We don't get caught come on" I aid dragging her up and we drove in my viper. We were both enjoying the comfortable silence when she broke it.

"So where are we headed now Quincy?" she asked.

"First to my place so I can take this damn tux off then I was thinking Vegas Harrison" I said.

She smiled and her eyes glowed.

"Hey Jude open that compartment will you and get a box a small velvet one?" I asked.

She searched for it and found it her eyes looked surprised.

"Will you marry me Harrison?" I asked with a smile.

She simply nodded and I slipped the ring on with one hand before curiosity got the best of me.

"Quincy what was option three?" I asked her.

"Oh already I lose my name" She said.

"Jude" I said seriously.

"OK I hoped you sweep me off my feet before I could" She said blushing.

I kissed her and smiled I defiantly liked option three.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.  
_


End file.
